RE4: The Outcome is All That Matters
by Mrs.Leon S. Kennedy
Summary: My name is Silvia Barns, and I was supposed to be a survivor of the Raccoon City disaster but something occurred that from happening. On top of that I don't remember any of it and ended up working for Wesker, and am a human B.O.W. without the mutations, all thanks to our favorite super villain.
1. Prologue

RE4: The Outcome is All That Matters

**Summary: My name is Silvia Barns, and I was supposed to be a survivor of the Raccoon City disaster but something occurred that from happening. On top of that I don't remember any of it and ended up working for Wesker, and am a human B.O.W. without the mutations, all thanks to our favorite super villain.**

Prologue: Raccoon City Incident

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the RE Universe, I only own Silvia Barns. The plot from RE4 will be susceptible to change. I haven't played RE4 in a while and may miss things or write things out of order but please bare with me please.

Silvia's POV:

Leon, Claire, Chris, Sherry, everyone else and I were making our way out of the city when we were attacked by an infected person with the G-virus. Claire, Rebecca, Sherry, and me went to go somewhere to hide while everyone else fought the monster.

Things weren't going well and Claire decided to go and help everyone one out while we stayed quite and out of site, Rebecca was hugging Sherry who started crying so that the monster wouldn't hear us but it did. It started coming after us, everyone was shooting at it and screaming for us to run from it but Sherry was paralyzed and Rebecca was trying to get her to move with little success.

The monster was close to us and I decided that I should distract it as best as a 12 year old girl could. I ran away from the monster but it didn't follow me so I took off my shoe and threw it at the monster hitting it, it stopped and looked at me with an angry face and started to chase me instead.

I got what I wanted but now I was too afraid to move, all of a sudden I felt my self being thrown in the air and smashed into the wall. My body was badly bruised and I started to cough up blood, everyone was yelling out my name but I couldn't hear it I was to dazed.

Leon started running and shooting the monster trying to distract it from hurting me again but also making his way to me, everyone started shooting at it again trying to help Leon out. The monster turned around and started to go after the others while Leon made his way over to me when he stopped shooting the creature, he got to me and held me in his arms trying to keep me awake from all the damage I had taken.

I suppose the creature heard what Leon had said and didn't like it because he started to come after us again, Leon picked me up and began to run away but was slow because of my extra weight and from all of the bruising he had taken from earlier on it started taking its toll on him now. I could see a blurry creature near us and didn't want Leon to get even more hurt because of me, so I struggled against Leon and we both fell on the floor.

I got up with a lot of effort and yelled to distract the being once again it worked and came after me, but before I could even take 3 steps it grabbed me and shook me in all directions and threw me yet again towards the floor this time. Then it turned its attention to Leon who was still on the floor and shooting at it I knew I had to save Leon for all that he had done for me, and even though my body was hurting and now bleeding heavily I managed to get up and stumble run just as the monster raised its bladed arm to impale Leon.

Leon was waiting to be impaled. He didn't feel any pain and he felt was something warm and liquidy hit his face, he opened his eyes and they widened at what he saw. He saw my face and blue eyes, I had a smile on my face but there was blood coming out from the corners. He heard yells calling his name and mine but all he could stare at were my blue eyes and smiling face, he then heard a growl and looked up to see the infected G-monster with his bladed arm extended forward.

He followed the arms length and saw that it was going threw my chest and was covered in blood. He then realized what had happened, instead of him being impaled I had gotten in the way and was stabbed instead, the creature pulled the bladed arm out roughly making the wound bigger and bleed out faster.

It went to where the other's were who started to pummel lead inside of it, Leon caught my body as it fell to the ground and told me to hold on that we would get Rebecca to heal me and we would all get out of here safe and sound. But I knew better I wasn't going to make it but I was happy that at least my death wouldn't be in vain it was worth it because I saved Leon from dieing, the others needed him more than they needed me.

I just smiled and shook my head and thought that it was alright that as long as everyone else made it out I was going to be alright, Leon just looked at me and smiled sadly knowing that I was going now and didn't want me to leave him. He started to cry and I wanted to tell him to be brave and strong for the others that they needed him more than I do now, I stared to cough up a lot of blood.

The others had finally killed the G-virus being and ran up to us Sherry, Rebecca, Claire, Jill, and the guys were crying silently. It was getting harder to breath and my vision was becoming blurrier than before and everything started to turn black, I was still smiling and I wished for everyone live a happy life and to never forget me.

I looked at Leon one more time and even though I was only 12 years old I knew that I had stronger feelings him more than that of a friends and I was sad that I would get to tell him but I had to try anyway. I opened my mouth and tried to say _**"I like you Leon." **_but it came out slurred because of all the blood that was coming out, but Leon was able to understand what I was trying to tell him.

He leaned down and whispered that he would never forget me and that I would always be in his heart and loving memory. With one more slurred thank you and smile I breathed my last breath and the last thing I ever looked at again before my vision became swallowed by darkness was Leon's smiling face, and with that the light left my eyes.

The others saw this and so did Leon and they cried harder over my death, Leon closed my eyes and lifted me up and told the others that it was time to go and they all nodded.

They started to leave when something blurry and fast came and took me out of Leon's arms, it was Wesker standing there and smirking. The other's were shocked and angry at the same time and before anybody could do anything Wesker disappeared with my corpse in hand.

End of Prologue

**AN: Thank you for reading my first chapter or technically my prologue so that you can get a background feel of what is going to happen in the story and aren't so confused later on. The next chapter will be a flashback I 3****rd**** person POV of what Wesker did with Silvia over the 6 years that he had her before RE4 takes place. Review and message me if you want me to add something or tell me how I can improve this story, and no flames please this is my first story so please be gentle.**


	2. Past Recollections

**Past Recollections**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the RE Universe, I only own Silvia and some plot changes.

Flashbacks: 3rd POV

_Wesker went to the top of the Umbrella building and there was a helicopter waiting for him there with guards all around with their weapons ready to fire. He climbed in and sat Silvia's corpse on his lap, he stroked her hair while thinking _

"**You dear heart are an amazing specimen, those fools didn't realize your potential. You are the only being on this earth that has successfully bonded with the T-virus, you may be dead but that is little to be concerned about. For a G*d like me I can easily fix that when we get to my lab." **

_He smirked at the thought of Silvia being in his hands and the look that he had put on the others faces when he took her from them._ **"This truly is entertaining." **_he thought. Hours passed and the helicopter landed at his base and lab, Wesker got out of the copter while still carrying the corpse and started to walk to his lab where he would start his experimentation with Silvia's body. The door opened and Wesker laid the body on a metal table, he injected a virus into the corpse.___

"_**That should make you came back to life dear heart, now let's inject you with the same virus as me and see if you can bond with it like the T-virus" **__Wesker said aloud. After he had injected Silvia he took her to a room with another metal bed but it also had a lot of monitors and had a human sized tube filled with a green liquid. _

_He set Silvia on the metallic bed and proceeded to take all of her clothes off; when Wesker was done he gently set her into the tube. Suddenly the heart monitor started up and the line was flat, Wesker went to the controls and pushed a button that automatically placed a breathing mask on the nose and mouth of the corpse.__** "Let's begin." **__Wesker said as he yet again pushed another button. _

_It sent an electrical current through a cord and into the green substance, it immediately responded with the body and the heart monitor started to beep in a consecutive pattern moving the line up and down. _

_Wesker smirked,__** "Hmmm, she has responded well to the viruses. Now dear heart hope you have a peaceful slumber until we acquire a sample of the Veronica-virus I have heard about and see how you react to that one dear heart." **_

_He yet again pressed another button, this one caused a gas to go through the mask and into Silvia's respiratory system and put her in a cryogenic sleep so that her body could further heal from all the damage it had endured, and also until he got the virus he needed to test on her next._

_End of Past Recollections_

**AN: Thank you for reading my second chapter. The next chapter will be a flashback I 3****rd**** person POV of what Wesker did with Silvia over the 6 years that he had her before RE4 takes place again. Review and message me if you want me to add something or tell me how I can improve this story, and no flames please this is my first story so please be gentle.**


	3. Past Recollections Continued

**Past Recollections Continued**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the RE Universe, I only own Silvia and some plot changes.

Flashbacks: 3rd POV

_***Skip to when Wesker has the Veronica-virus and Alexia's journal***_

_Wesker finally had what he wanted for a few years now, plus a little extra. He had accommodated to another well nearly another corpse, a male one this time. _

_He let his top scientist Heath Cliff handle the boy, while he went into a room only he was allowed into. _

_The room was dimly lit but in the center of the room you could make out a tube that held someone inside._

_Wesker turned the light up and walked over to the body of a nude woman in a tube, he put his hand against it, __**"I have it now dear heart the virus that has taken some years to get but now, we will see how you react to this one and see what it does. But according to Alexia's journal you will have to be frozen for some time to make sure the virus reacts well to your body, and let's just hope that your body doesn't mutate like hers did" he said with a smirk. **_

_Wesker had to admit that the years that have passed have been good to Silvia's body. _

_She had gotten taller, her body had developed more especially around the face making her more beautiful but also on her chest area, her hair now reached past her body length, and her body had gotten more curves and voluptuous to the eye._

_He administered the liquid through a containment unit that turned it into a gas and forced it through the mask and into her body. Silvia's body began to convulse as the Veronica-virus entered her body, Wesker pushed a button that began to freeze the tube, liquid and the body. _

_Soon everything was frozen solid the hair that was floating now frozen around and covering all the parts that had once been exposed to Wesker alone. He smirked as he left the room and turned the lights dimly again, he had another subject to take care of now. _

_All he had to do with Silvia was wait until it was the right time to wake her up from her frozen sleep._

End of Past Recollections Continued

**AN: Thanks again to being tuned in to my story and the next chapter be in the present a few months before RE4. It will begin in third person POV then turn in to first POV. Please review and PM if you want, no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back Silvia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the RE Universe, I only own Silvia and some plot changes.

3rd POV

_It had been six years since Wesker had acquired Silvia at the age of 12; she was now a woman at the age of 18. _

_He walked into the room he had not gone into for years that contained her. He turned on the light fully and stared at Silvia even though she was frozen her body still grew and developed even more, her hair had also gotten longer covering her body even more and changed color from midnight black to blonde._

"_**It seems that the Veronica-virus has changed your hair color dear heart, now it is time to see how you have reacted to all the viruses that are in your body" **__Wesker said as he pushed a button to defrost her, it took a few minutes to do so completely. When it was done he had the green liquid start to drain, it caused a reaction that he wanted._

My POV

I felt my self begin to gain consciousness and start move and shake from the coldness and not being able to breathe. I opened my eyes and stared at a man with blonde hair, black sunglasses, and dressed in all black.

I reached out to tell him to help me but all he did was look at me, when the green liquid was completely drained the tube I was in opened.

I fell forward and the man caught me I still couldn't breathe, then I heard someone talking to me, **"Calm down, dear heart. Take your time to breath on your own again." **the man with the sunglasses said.

I just stared up at him and he injected me with something and I started to calm down so much that I fell back to sleep.

Wesker's POV

**I pushed a button to start the drainage of the life support substance that was in the tube that contained Silvia's body. When it started her body started to convulse, she then opened her eyes they were still blue but had a silvery glow to them now from my angle. **

**She looked at me and put her hand on the glass as if asking for help, but I just watched her as the liquid drained completely. The door opened and she fell out of the tube, I caught her before she could fall onto the ground and held her in my arms. **

**She looked up at him with panic filled eyes for she was still learning to breathe on her own again, **_"Calm down, dear heart. Take your time to breath on your own again."_** I told her, but she was still panicking so I picked up a needle that contained some tranquilizer and shot it into her neck and watched as she looked at me and fell asleep yet again.**

**Her body relaxed in my arms and stared to breath on it own, I set her down on the metallic table and took in all her vitals signs they were all normal. **

"_It looks like other than the change of your hair and a small symbiotic change in your eyes, you still appear to be as you once were dear heart but more developed." _**I said aloud to my self. **

**I picked up a white lab coat near me and put it on Silvia's bare body; once I was done I picked her up again and began to walk to the room that will be hers. **

"Hmm, I could use the change of hair color to my advantage. It seems to be nearly the same shade as mine and my eyes used to be once blue. I could convince her that I am her father, since she has no memories of her past I made sure of that myself. This will certainly prove to be entertaining."__**I thought to myself. **

**I arrived to Silvia's new room and set her down on the bed to let her rest, while I took care of the male subject that I had also acquired some years ago too.**

"_Sleep well dear heart, for what I have planned for you will require a lot of energy," _**I said as I turned off the lights and exited the room.**

**End of Chapter 1**

**AN: Thank you again for reading my story. Stay tuned till next time my readers later. Review and PM me please to tell me what you think about the story so far or if you want me to add anything.**


	5. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank **EcoSeeker247 **for her advice and helping me with my story.

Chapter 2: Remember…Remember Who?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the RE Universe, I only own Silvia and some plot changes.

Third POV

_In a room where only darkness was seen laid a girl sleeping peacefully without any worries, nothing could be heard except her calm and peaceful breathing._

Silvia's POV

I awoke to nothing but darkness; I couldn't see a thing not even as I waved my hand in front of me.

I got up from the bed I had laid on, to see if I could find a source of light in this room. I walked blindly until I felt something cold but smooth, it must have been a wall. I used the wall as an anchor feel about for a light switch, and found one soon after and switched it on.

The light revealed to me a room with no windows but it had a bed, a desk, a closet, and two doors; one to the right of the bed and the other to left of the closet. I tried to open the door to the right but found it locked, so I went to try the door on the left and opened it to find a bathroom that contained; a shower, a toilet, a sink, a vanity and mirror with cosmetics, perfumes, and jewelry inside the drawers. I was amazed my all the variety of perfumes, make up, and jewelry that I saw.

I went to see what was in the closet and was amazed by what I saw in there also. It was a walk in closet that had a lot of clothes and shoes on one side; while on the other side there were weapon's of all kinds' guns, swords, combat knives, grenades, and anything else you could think of. I went in to closer inspect the weapons when I heard a voice behind me, **"I see that you have found the weapons in your closet, dear heart. But it is a little too early for you to use them so don't touch them until I say you are ready, alright dear heart." **

I immediately recognized the voice, it was the man that had held me in his arms who looked like me, _"I wonder if we are related somehow, but I don't remember anything from my past, not even my name. Maybe he knows who I am and about my past, I hope he does so that I can learn more about my self." _I thought to myself.

I stood there looking at the man with sunglasses, he started to lead me back into the room I sat on the bed while he went to the desk and pulled the chair until it was in front of me and sat down on it. **"Do you remember your name dear heart?"** the man in black asked me, I gave him a confused look,

"My… name… I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything at all, who am I. Do you know who I am?" I asked the man looking him directly in the eyes through his pitch black sunglasses.

"**Your name is Silvia Wesker and I am your father Albert Wesker. You were in an accident that caused you to lose your memories permanently, but don't worry dear heart we can make new ones." **Wesker said as he looked at me in the eyes.

"You… you are my father?" I asked baffled.

"**Yes dear heart, there will be a time and a place for me to answer all of your questions but the time is not now. I will train you in combat so that you can go on missions for me, to restore the good name of Umbrella that our enemies have made be branded as conspirators." **Wesker said as he looked at me.

I stared at the man who said that he was my father I had a feeling that something was wrong, _"I wonder if what this man Wesker says is true, we have the same hair color but I can't see his eyes maybe he is my father. But shouldn't I feel happy that I am with my father, even though I do not remember anything about my past or him. This makes me wonder but I have to trust in him, he is the only one that knows about my past that I know, so for the time being I will believe what he says and that he is my father. I also wonder why he wants to train me for, and what this Umbrella thing is and who the enemies are. But if my father says, that there are enemies out there and this Umbrella company is important to him then I will try to help him to help him in whatever way I can." _I thought to my self while smiling towards my father.

"_**Hmm, everything seems to go according to plan, the nanomachines that I injected into her with the tranquilizer are working marvelously, just like Heath said they would. Let's just hope they keep working and doing their job in keeping her past memories from coming back ever. If there is even a sign that they are resurfacing he will pay for it with his life, I don't keep failures around for long." **_Wesker thought as he still stared at me watching me smile while also thinking that I bought what he had said about being my father and helping him build Umbrella back up.

End of chapter 2

**AN: I hope that all of you liked this chapter. Please review and PM me to tell me what you think of the story so far, and I am sorry that there was no Leon in this chapter. Also there will be some Leon in the next chapter or two so please hold yourselves back till then. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please. If you want me to add anything to the story also PM me so that I could figure out where to put it in the future chapters.**

**Bye, Mrs. Leon S. Kennedy**


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**I will not be writing the story anymore until I either get some more ideas or never again. If someone wants to take it over please PM me so that I can know and see how you are taking over the story. Or if you have any ideas on what I should include in the story please tell me, so that I may get from your advice my readers and continue to write the story. But for now it is put on hold indefinitely until further notice or until someone takes it over.**

**For probably the last time,**

**Mrs. Leon S. Kennedy**


End file.
